Ghost World Revisiting/Transcript
Transcript Ghost World Touring Reicheru: "I have some news for you all." Marie: "What is it?" Guess Who? Japanese soldier that looks around 18-20 touches Marie's shoulder Marie: "Who are you?" ???: "Three guesses, one, the guy who bought your Transformers after you die, two, Your favorite grandfather, three, Remember this?" man picks up an Optimus Prime figure Marie: "Grandpa!" Sophie: "This Japanese soldier is her grandfather?!" Huizong: "" (Translation: War veteran ghosts have the ability to change their ages unless they died in a war, combat or non-combat, like me, he prefers this form) Ichiro: "My name is Ichiro, I'm Marie's grandfather, maternal grandfather, I committed suicide using my own shin gunto, Mikey, her other grandfather died of cancer, he hates me." Maria: "Grandpa, can I call you Onii-chan? You really do look like an older brother than a grandpa!" Ichiro: "Yes, sweetie, you can." ???: "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU ROTTEN JAP!" American soldier approaches Ichiro ???: "GET AWAY FROM HER, NOW!" Ichiro: "You don't f***ing get it, SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN SHE LOVES YOU! I GIVE HER THE STUFF SHE LIKES AND YOU GIVE HER THE STUFF SHE DISLIKES! MIKEY!" Maria: "That's Mikey, Daddy's daddy, he and Onii-chan Ichiro don't like eachother, this dates back to WWII, Ichiro worked in Omori POW camp, Mikey was a Prisoner-of-war, Ichi-Ichi would beat him, assault him, and throw him, he remained fertile, he hated the Japanese and didn't want his son marrying mommy, Ichiro really loved me and he got on well with daddy, despite what he did to his father, when I was 5, They have me a My Little Pony toy and a Transformers toy to show what I liked best, I chose the Transformers, Mikey said I was gonna get shot for it one day, Ichi-Ichi told him to leave me alone." Ichiro: "Mikey the annoying little b**** that wants me to apologize for an event that happened 70 f***ing years ago, I know many POWS hate the Japanese for what happened, but, his son married a Japanese woman, which I approved off because I found him to be very friendly, he had one daughter, Maria, as I've been noticing during the 80's period, she liked boyish things, she even had a few Japanese warship remote controlled ships, she was rather fascinated by WWII." Sophie: "It's okay Ichiro, I understand you, I understand that you were a POW guard and you tortured him, maybe it's best if you shake hands and let it over with." Mikey: "Alright Maria, YOU CUT THIS NONSENSE TOMBOY THING AND GET BACK TO WATCHING MY LITTLE PONY THIS INSTANT!" Ichiro: "It's healthy for her to experiment with any toy she likes, I don't care if she wants to be a girly girl, she's fine the way she is!" Maria: "Don't worry Sophie, they do this every now and then, grandpa, my uniform is an IJA uniform mixed with a US Army Uniform." Ichiro: "That's beautiful dear, I like it." turns to Sophie Ichiro: "I hate Mikey, I know what I did and when I found out his son, who I really like and was very nice, married Satsuki-chan, I tried to apologize to him at the wedding, As I regretted what I did, he slapped me in the face, everytime I try to apologize, he----he just hits me, he was quite abusive to me, he treated me, like a Japanese POW officer treated POWs, he would pull my hair, beat me, like an abused child, I told other people that I fell down some stairs, I developed a fear of him and I wanted him to move out, he's not a nice man, people, despite my WWII past, found me to be very shy, friendly, and sometimes, couldn't talk well, I spoke perfect English and sometimes acted like a translator, because my voice was quite soft and gentle, if a POW guard was yelling at a POW, the gentleness ruined it, I preferred plants, animals, and fishes than beating POWs, but Mikey, I only done it, not out of orders, but, he bullied me when I was in the US for a few years due to my accent, Maria, when she saw that Angelina Jolie film Unbroken, she says that the guy playing the guard sounded like me a little, sometimes, I would cry privately, and sometimes play with the animals in the forest." Ichiro vs. Mikey Mikey: "IT'S ON, ICHIRO! I JUST WISH MARIA WAS AN ACTUAL GIRL!" Ichiro: "STOP BLAMING ME FOR HER DEATH! SHE'S DIFFERENT FROM OTHER GIRLS! I GODD*** HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU GET SENT TO PRISON!" Maria: "Ichi-chan....." Satsuki: "Ichiro, Mikey, No!" Mikey: "WHY DID THE EMPEROR GET TO LIVE!" Maria: "Mikey! There's a good reason why, if Hirohito or Showa really did die, 44 years too early, it can cause Japan to behave in such a way that it would hate America like DPRK does for killing him, and due to one Washington policy, that's why he got to live, regardless of reason, He's like, Japan's sanity and pacifist side, killed, the country gets stripped of it sanity that would last a bleeding century." pulls on Ichiro's leg Maria: "I think the third in line, Hisahito-Shinno is adorable." Ichiro: "I knew you'd think." Maria: "Ichi-Ichi, I love you." Ichiro: "You too." Maria: "Mikey-san, well, he used to behave during the war, but after that, he's starting to hurt former soldiers for what they have done, POW guards or not, Ichiro at the time, was very young and he was 17 in 1942 when he joined and Mikey was captured in the Singapore, Japanese officers somewhat noticed that Ichiro took his anger out on him and not any other POW, he was sweet 90% of the time, but was vicious if he done something bad, and Mikey is inflicting the same abuse on him, he became shy and humble." Martin: "So basically, Mikey became, during that time, Tachimi's attack w****, that's what the other POWs called him, Ichiro found this hilarious, this is why he refused to attack them." Huizong: "" (Translation: According to Marie, Ichiro has mid-functioning autism, similar to Fire Princess, He was disinterested in other POWs except Mikey, he was also into marine and plant life) comes up to Mikey Satoko: "" (Translation: Mikey, I know what happened to you, but, refusing your granddaughter to explore her Japanese side is just wrong, You hate the Japanese, but you have a good reason why, Look, I'm Japanese, but, I don't hate any other Asian, not even the North Koreans) Zhao: "" (Translation: Let me tell you something, Chinese schoolchildren are taught to hate the Japanese, I know what happened to my country's people during those times, but teaching Anti-Japanese education to today's children is immature, I'm Chinese, but I have no resentment) puts his hands on his shoulders Mikey: "Okay, I mean this, I am very sorry, I used to blame Ichiro what happened to her, me and him lived in a Christian fundamentalist neighborhood and things like LGBT, Satanism and all sorts of stuff were frowned upon." then repositions his hands Mikey: "When Maria died, I held Ichiro responsible, Ichiro was in hospital for tuberculosis, I couldn't drive due to me developing epilepsy and they feared I would faint behind the wheel. Maria's friend and next door neighbor, Joseph Wintergreen, a kid who was the same age as her believed that it was all his fault Maria died." Category:Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts